


Eyes On The Road

by Katonyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, unsafe driving practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonyx/pseuds/Katonyx
Summary: Road trips are simultaneously great fun and super boring once you've been staring at the same open fields for several hours straight. At least they're good for making memories, right?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Eyes On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea pinging around in my head for a month or two now. Shameless smut for the sake of smut. Friendly reminder that giving road head is high key dangerous, do not try at home. At car?
> 
> As always, not beta read so if you see any typos or grammatical errors feel free to holler.

Levi thrummed his fingers along the top of the steering wheel, matching the rhythm of the unnamed Frank Sinatra song flowing out of the speakers and filling the car. It had already been two hours since the beginning of the journey and he was becoming acutely aware of your fidgeting in the passenger’s seat, attention no longer being satiated by your handheld game device. As you put it away in its case and pulled your phone out he could hear you whine something about not having service, making him roll his eyes. Boredom didn’t suit you well and he knew it was going to fall on him to either keep you entertained or deal with your whining until something new caught your eye.  
  
“Levi…” You started up almost immediately and were met with an exasperated sigh from your partner.   
  
“Yes?” He didn’t know why he enabled your behavior but you were pretty sure he had a soft spot for when you sounded all sweet and needy. He might roll his eyes and grumble under his breath but in the long run he always put up with you. If he didn’t there was no way he would have agreed to go on a road trip with you.  
  
“I’m bored.” You stated the obvious, huffing as you did so and leaning back in your seat. This earned you an exasperated sigh from Levi but it did little to hinder you, he would find.  
  
“Sounds like a personal problem. Did you want to drive instead?” He reached towards the radio to skip the next song, leading to something with a deeper bass that made the car thrum. Out of the corner of his eye he could see you wriggle in your seat.  
  
“No, I don’t want to _drive_. I want to do something. I don’t know!” You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck your lip out. When you didn’t get the response you wanted you turned to look out the window instead, trying to use your imagination. Perhaps daydreaming was your next best bet.  
  
As you tried your hardest to think about literally _anything_ to chip away at your boredom, you found yourself stealing glances over at Levi. He had offered to drive the first stretch of the trip quite easily and you had been grateful, having had all the time in the world to mess around and enjoy the scenery for the first few hours. You hadn’t exactly thanked him properly, yet.  
  
You toyed with the idea for a few minutes, unsure if it was actually viable. Levi was usually a stickler for safety so either he would tell you no or if you were lucky he might pull over. No harm in at least trying. The chance he’d go through with it was low but the idea of him letting you was enough to send a shiver down your spine.  
  
Careful to be slow and discrete you started by turning in your seat slightly, just adjusting of course. Levi’s gaze flickered to you for a moment but was back on the road almost as quick, unaware of your intentions. You reached out to touch his knee and pulled your phone out at the same time, avoiding his eye as you browsed through random apps with an uninterested face. All a ploy to keep him from knowing you were planning to misbehave. You couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of your lips.  
  
He clued in quicker than you thought he would, constantly averting his gaze from the road to look at you for any split second he can get away with. The road was empty, a stretch of freeway through the desert that was only graced by the occasional semi truck, but he didn’t want to avert his gaze for too long. All he needed was to get caught in a damn speed trap with some officer hiding behind a particularly low billboard for some roadside attraction no one gave a shit about.  
  
You let out a small hum and walked with two fingers up his thigh, just a little higher of course before settling your palm down again. He shifted in his seat a bit and gave an unamused huff, now refusing to look over as he tried to ignore the heat of your hand. Unfortunately for him, even _his_ mental fortification wasn’t strong enough to keep his thoughts from straying.  
  
It was probably another twenty minutes before you moved again. Just long enough to lull him into a false sense of security before you toyed with him again. His whole body stiffened at the movement as you traced your fingers along the inseam of his pants and up to the juncture between his legs. Both of you were completely quiet, the only sound in the car being some popular rock song that had managed to end up on your road trip playlist.  
  
His face gave away nothing but as you pressed your palm against his groin you were delighted to find him already half hard thanks to your little game. He didn’t immediately push you away but as you began gently stroking him through his pants he let out a strangled noise of pleasure and swatted you away.   
  
“Knock it off, brat. I’m driving.”  
  
Instead of removing your hand altogether you retreated back to his thigh and pouted slightly. “Why not pull over? It’ll only be a few minutes. You know I know _all_ your buttons,” you practically purred, not missing the way he adjusted again. His ‘predicament’ was obviously growing in urgency.  
  
“A few minutes with you always ends up being a few hours if you get your way,” he grunted out. You got the message, though.   
  
With another huff you fell back into your seat. The unfortunate thing about the whole situation was that even though Levi’s arousal was visible, yours wasn’t any less than his at this point. The heat between your legs was impossible to ignore, especially with the object of your affections sitting next to you sporting a rather impressive erection.  
  
“Fine! I’ll just have fun by myself then.” You announced it louder than was necessary but it got you the reaction you wanted. His head whipped around to look at you, lips parted ever so slightly in surprise. He didn’t make any protest so you didn’t feel guilty as you canted your hips up and wiggled your pants and underwear down just below mid thigh. Looking over at Levi you noticed how he was white knuckling the steering wheel, eyes still on you.  
  
“You should keep your eyes on the road, you know…” You teased as you ran your hand gently up your thigh, eventually letting two of your fingers catch on the hem of your shirt and pull up to reveal a sliver of your stomach. You knew how much Levi liked the softer parts of you and the deadly combination of your thighs and tummy just out of reach was enough to make him crazy.  
  
Yet he seemed adamant to not say anything, averting his gaze to the road once again as he made sure to burn the image of you in the passenger seat to memory. But you knew Levi better than that. You could tell when his stoic facade was faltering and exactly how to chip away at it. He was quick to shut you down if he was truly uninterested but judging by how he had yet to do much beyond a half ass scolding you were positive any punishment you’d earn would be the fun kind.  
  
Not wanting to tease yourself alongside your lover, you didn’t waste any time. Your fingers never felt the same as his, doing little to earn you any pleasure, but you couldn’t deny how _sinful_ it sounded when you ran them between your lips. In fact, you realized that Levi must have turned off the radio without you noticing. The only sound filling the car was your own soft panting.  
  
The two fingers inside you found a steady rhythm and if you closed you could almost pretend they were Levi’s instead as he prepped you for his cock. Maybe he’d see if he could get you to cum on his fingers before he decided to finally give you what you _really_ wanted. Or if he was feeling particularly giving he might keep his head between your legs all night, swallow you whole like a man starving for something only you could give.  
  
Your other hand came down so you could rub firm circles on your clit, allowing your imagination to run wild with all the possibilities. Biting down on your lower lip did little to quell your little moans as you got closer and closer to your peak, knowing exactly how to get yourself where you needed to be.  
  
“Levi…”  
  
All it took was a broken little whimper for you to hear him let out a shaky exhale, followed by the unmistakable click of the cruise control being set. You let your head fall back against the headrest of your seat and turned to look at him, eyes glazed over with pleasure. You didn’t protest when one of his hands left the wheel and pulled your own away from your pussy. He wasted no time in dipping two fingers inside of you, curling desperately to find the spot he seemed to always be able to pinpoint. The one he knew drove you crazy.  
  
With some minor adjustments on your end and a lot of self control on his it took no time at all for him to have your toes curling and your mouth opening in a silent scream. The current outcome wasn’t exactly the one you had planned but you weren’t going to argue if he decided to ‘take the wheel’ so to speak.  
  
Once he had his fill of watching you squirm and cry out his name, he showed you some sweet mercy and began to work on your clit. He knew your body almost as well as you did, perhaps even better judging by the magic his fingers seemed to be making. Every muscle in your body was tense and you were pretty sure if you got into a crash, well, at least you went out with a bang.  
  
You dug your fingers into the upholstery in a desperate attempt to find a handhold before you toppled over the edge. In the back of your head you couldn’t tell if the sound you were hearing was the purr of the car’s engine or the blood rushing in your ears but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.  
  
“Levi, I’m-” The words had you tongue tied as you tried to give him a warning.  
  
“Then do it.” He tried to sound nonchalant, as if he was completely uninterested in your orgasm. He gave himself away though with how husky his voice sounded and the way he slipped a finger back inside of you, relishing in the way you squeezed around it when you came, screaming his name.  
  
It was all you could do not to moan as he removed his hand and sucked his two fingers into his mouth, tongue lapping up everything you had given him, pupils blown with want. Then, as if nothing had just happened, he put both hands back on the wheel and stared straight ahead.  
  
You tutted impatiently at that, knowing full well you wouldn’t be content until your partner had also been taken care of. It would be hard for him to argue that he wasn’t interested at this point so he had two options. Either he was going to pull over or he was going to have to get _real_ good at multitasking _real_ quick.  
  
Leaning over, you made quick work of undoing the zipper on his pants, earning you a bemused noise from the man of the hour himself. He began to reach down and move your hands away but you leveled him with a glare, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“You’re driving, remember?” He didn’t miss the way your tongue darted out, making your lips glisten. “Keep your eyes on the road, baby.”  
  
Back to white knuckling the steering wheel, he obeyed your command and focused on the road about as well as anyone in position could.  
  
To show your approval you gave him a small hum of appreciation before returning to the task at hand. It wasn’t exactly difficult to finish opening the front of his pants and even easier was slipping him out of his boxer briefs. You did snort a bit at the obvious Calvin Klein waistband but you couldn’t blame the man when he could probably be a model for the brand himself.  
  
Once exposed to the air his cock bobbed ever so slightly as Levi tensed his muscles. No matter how many times you saw it you couldn’t deny the fire it lit in your belly.  
  
Ever so gently you ran a single finger from the base to the tip, enjoying the little shiver of his thighs under your hand. Part of you wanted to tease him even longer but the sight of him exposed, legs spread and eyes obediently fixed on the road, had you giving in easier than you normally would. Besides, you weren’t _cruel_.  
  
So you practically swallowed him whole.  
  
And oh boy was it an adrenaline rush when the car swerved ever so slightly, forcing you to use one hand to grip at the center console and letting the other dig into Levi’s thigh. He grunted, an equal mix of pleasure and discomfort at his current situation.   
  
“Fuck!” He hissed aloud as you began bobbing your head, inhibitions thrown out the window.   
  
Blowing Levi was probably one of your favorite past times. All the tiny groans and the way he began to pant when you hit just the right stroke was enough to goad you on, always wanting to perform your absolute best for him.  
  
It was a mystery how he managed to keep the car going in a straight line as you worked your tongue along every inch of his cock, making sure to linger in all the right places. Every soft kiss you planted to his head had him keening and every time you swiped your tongue along his frenulum he was sure he was going to have to slam the breaks before he veered off the road.  
  
When you pulled out the showstopper it was all downhill from there. With little to no warning you took every last inch of him into your mouth, making your nose bump right into his pubic bone and eliciting a needy sounding gag as your throat tightened around him. It earned you an honest to god moan before you felt his fingers tangle in your hair and roughly pull you off of him, letting you take in a gasp of much needed air.  
  
He pushed you back into a sitting position and slammed an arm across your chest as he hit the breaks and used his free hand to spin the wheel, pulling over quicker than you thought possible.  
  
You were about to apologize for pushing him too far when he suddenly adjusted the steering wheel up and away from his lap. His head turned to you, eyes predatory and challenging you to rise to the occasion.  
  
“Get over here.” Was all he had to say.  
  
Efforts heightened tenfold, you were back on him in a flash. He leaned back and you peaked up just in time to see his eyes flutter closed as you sucked him back into the heat of your mouth. Now free to use both of his hands, one of them moved to run his fingers up and down your back while the other worked on getting tangled up in your hair.  
  
“May I move?” He asked, a slight undertone of pleading to his voice.  
  
You hummed your approval and widened your mouth, giving him full control to do as he pleased. Though you did give the underside of his cock another cheeky lick, making him buck his hips slightly.  
  
“If you want me to stop, pinch my thigh.” That was all the warning he gave before he began.  
  
He pushed your head down in earnest while simultaneously thrusting up into your mouth, allowing himself to finally let loose. Doing your best to keep up, you moaned around his length almost as much as you gagged. You slipped a hand into his pants, gently cupping and massaging his balls in an attempt to completely unravel him.  
  
It only lasted a few minutes unsurprisingly. He was like a bowstring, pulled taut and ready to snap, so when his grip on your head tightened you braced yourself.  
  
A litany of curses escaped him between the praises he was singing for your mouth as he came. You dutifully swallowed around him, milking him for everything he had and quickly pushing him into overly sensitive territory. He twitched violently as you pulled off of him and licked him clean, careful to catch anything you might have missed before tucking him back into his pants with a small laugh at how bizarre the whole scenario was.  
  
“Are you happy with yourself?” He scolded you but his words had no real heat behind them.  
  
As you settled back into your seat and pulled your phone back out, you gave him a smug smile and a nod. Before you could actually turn your attention to the screen he grabbed you and pulled you into a searing kiss, tongue invading your mouth so he could taste himself on your lips.  
  
“You better hope that when we get there I’ve made up my mind about _exactly_ what I plan to do with you.” He made sure to give you a heads up as he adjusted the wheel again and put the car in drive. The small chill that went up your spine gave away your excitement.  
  
“Is that a threat or a promise?”  
  
“If you’re lucky...both.”


End file.
